


This Year

by CosmoandWanda



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: My little baby contribution to femslash feb for the ML fandom. Alix has a crush.





	

Alix had never showed how much she liked Valentine’s Day. Kim was probably the only one who know that she wasn’t against the celebration of it. No one ever really asked. She, like the rest of the class, would laugh at the whirlwind of pink and sweets that was Rose and Marinette. She would accept the treats, let her friends put heart stickers on her cheeks, and pull faces at Kim who had been blushing whenever Max came near. He hadn’t talked to anyone about his crushes since he stopped liking Chloe, but keeping note provided a nice distraction from Alix’s own crush. Alix’s crush who was always determined for Alix to say she enjoyed Valentines day. Alix’s crush who would elbow her, shoulder bump her, and cause her to laugh with an adorable scrunched up nose in her sheer conviction that Valentines day was a beautiful day.

Alix never really got this sort of attention from Marinette any other day, what with sunshine boy taking up all of her heart and Alya all of her mind. Her competition wasn’t here today, and though Alix had no hard feelings towards the kid, Marinette wasn’t as much of herself when Adrien was around. Alix much preferred this Marinette, the one who unabashedly laughed and danced around the room, exuding confidence and happiness. The free bakery sweets weren’t too bad either.

Alix sighed as she watched Marinette bound over to Rose, singing some love song or another. She should probably just confess. This crush had been going on for far too long. Everyone knew Alix was gay, and Marinette’s bisexuality was never a secret. Alix knew she had probably next to no chance with Adrien and Alya being so... involved. But Alix hated losing, especially without a fight. It was decided. She would tell her this year.

“Oi, alright Mari, how about this. At the end of today, I’ll tell you if you have convinced me to like Valentines day.” She called to the bluenette who was trying to balance rose on her shoulders in order to put stickers on Kim’s forehead. Her eyes flashed with the thought of the challenge, and nodded.

“You’re on Kubdel.”

Behind them, Rose and Kim shared a grin.


End file.
